<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have No Idea by qtp2t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047446">You Have No Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/pseuds/qtp2t'>qtp2t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But not Blaine bashing, Coffee Shop, Flirting, French, M/M, not exactly Blaine friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtp2t/pseuds/qtp2t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes into The Lima Bean to see his boyfriend talking to a handsome stranger.  Sebastian doesn't realize that Kurt understands him when he speaks French, and divulges more than he bargained for... Not that he's upset about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have No Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short one shot that was inspired by Say What? by JessAlmasy. It's stuck with me, and I wanted to get this version out of my head. <br/>Obviously, italics = French.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sebastian smiled at Blaine from across the table at The Lima Bean.  The guy has his charms, but he’s still trying to figure out what all the fuss was about.  The Warblers went on and on about him leaving to follow another boy.  Seb didn’t really understand.  Not the part about leaving for another boy, but if he was so hung up on his boyfriend, why was he sitting here flirting with Sebastian?  He mentioned having a boyfriend, even said he didn’t want to mess things up, but then… kept flirting.</p><p>Kurt saw Blaine the moment he walked through the doors of the coffee shop.  He had no idea who he was sitting with, but grabbed a coffee and approached nonetheless.  </p><p>He smiled, “Hi.”</p><p>Blaine looked a bit taken aback, but smiled up at him anyway, “H-hi.  Hi, Kurt.”  </p><p>Sebastian was staring, and he knew it.  He had never seen blue like that before.  Those eyes were gorgeous.  </p><p>“And who is this?” Kurt asked softly, smiling at Sebastian.</p><p>“Uh, this is Sebastian.  He’s a Warbler.”</p><p>Kurt offered his hand, “Hi, I’m Kurt.  Blaine’s boyfriend.”</p><p>Sebastian smiled and reached for his hand.  He almost moaned when he felt the soft skin of Kurt’s hand in his, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Blaine was a bit uncomfortable, and tried to make small talk that would include Kurt, “Um, Sebastian was just telling me that he used to live in Paris.”</p><p>Kurt’s eyebrows rose as he took the seat next to Blaine, “Really?”  </p><p>Sebastian couldn’t tell if he was really impressed, or totally bored.  He answered in French, “<em> Yes.  I’ve spent a great deal of my life there. And now, here I am, flirting with a gorgeous boy, who just so happens to have a boyfriend.  Just my luck. </em>”</p><p>Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly, then turned to Blaine, who was watching Sebastian with a bit of awe.  Kurt rolled his eyes a bit, then looked to Sebastian, who was smirking at Blaine like he knew something the other boy didn’t.</p><p>Kurt stood, “I’m going to grab some creamer for my coffee.  Do either of you need anything while I’m up?”</p><p>“No,” Blaine answered, not looking away from the Warbler.</p><p>Sebastian was surprised that Kurt included him in the question. He shook his head, “No.  But thank you.”</p><p>Kurt nodded and walked away.  Sebastian couldn’t help but glance at his ass as he walked away.  </p><p>
  <em> “Dear god, that ass is just…” </em>
</p><p>Blaine giggled.  Fucking GIGGLED, “What are you saying Sebastian?  French is such a sexy language.”  He rested his chin in his hands.</p><p>Sebastian nodded, looking back at Blaine, <em> “It is.  Not as sexy as your boyfriend. </em>”</p><p>Blaine sighed, “Keep talking.  I could listen to you all day.”</p><p>Sebastian kept talking, even as Kurt was returning to the table, “<em> Really?  You really want me to keep talking about how unbelievably sexy your boyfriend is?  Well, okay then. His fashion could be seen on the runways of Paris, but here he is in this small hick town, where I’m sure things aren’t easy for him.” </em>  He glanced at Kurt, who was now seated, watching him intently.  He looked back at Blaine and continued, <em> “His eyes are unlike any I’ve ever seen before. That blue is the shade every artist tries to capture, but cannot.”  </em> He shifted in his seat slightly, <em> “And that voice.  God, I bet it would sound like angels singing when he is being pleasured.  What I wouldn’t give to hear him moan my name.  But by the looks of that ass, it would definitely be me moaning his.”  </em> He sighed, <em> “You have no idea what you have, do you?  Sure, you followed him to another school.  But you’ve also been sitting here flirting with me.  Considering I’ve been to just about every gay club in The City Of Love, I’ll tell you right now, that what you have is a gem.  And if you had any, and I mean ANY idea of how lucky you were, you wouldn’t be looking at ME with those come-hither eyes.  You’d be holding on to him for all that you’re worth.” </em>  He looked back at Kurt quickly, not noticing how intently Kurt was staring at him.  He looked at Blaine, <em> “Too bad you have NO IDEA how hard I’m going to try to steal him from you.”  </em>To seal the deal, he winked at Blaine, who actually blushed.  </p><p>Blaine cleared his throat and turned to Kurt, “What did he say?”</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes widened and he nearly spit out his coffee that he was sipping.  </p><p>Kurt smiled and bit his lip.  He straightened his back and looked directly into Sebastian’s eyes, “Oh...He said all the right things.”</p><p>Sebastian’s brows raised a bit, and the smirk slid right back into place.</p><p>Kurt stood to leave, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Sebastian. <em>  And trust me, you won’t have to try too hard.”  </em>He leaned down and kissed Blaine on the cheek before walking toward the door.  </p><p>Blaine looked at Sebastian and smiled awkwardly, “So.  That’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes finally left Kurt’s ass as he disappeared into the parking lot.  He looked back at Blaine, <em> “Not for long.” </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind comments and Kudos are REALLY appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>